Daddy Problems
by tvaddict88
Summary: Harvey seems close to invincible but when a careless insult shows a side of him never seen before,Mike decides to pursue the matter. Friendship fic no slash unless you squint very hard. I'm rubbish at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at this so go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the perfection that is Harvey or anything else in the show.**

"You don't know shit about me" growled Harvey taking a step closer to Louis and wiping the sideways smirk he had right off his face. Mike watched in silence, taken aback by Harvey's sudden loss of control; his boss was shaking in anger, his hand grasping Louis' collar firmly with white knuckles and a surprising darkness in his eyes that made Mike want to shiver. And all this was in response to Louis exclaiming he probably had "daddy problems". There was a pause, and it was enough to bring the tension that had been rolling in like waves up to the point of suffocation. Louis looked almost close to crying, and his mouth hung open limply, Mike would have found the whole situation funny if it weren't for the startlingly apparent hurt in Harvey's eyes, he opened his mouth to speak in an attempt to defuse the situation, but was beaten to it when his boss suddenly dropped the collar and turned abruptly on his heel to walk out the door, a trembling hand running through his hair as he left.

Mike was left in concern, he'd never seen him so... affected. The man he thought he knew was normally so confident, solid and unshakeable, what Louis had said had definitely hit a nerve. Speaking of Louis... he turned and looked at the catalyst to Harvey's anger. The man was sitting on the edge of his desk and looked at Mike with fear in his eyes, not of Harvey so much but of what he had done, it was almost shocking to see a sense of guilt come out of the bully. Mike shook his head, dismissing the apology that was about to spill out of his mouth, and left also. He needed to find Harvey and figure out why he looked so broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while.**

Mike searched the entire building but there was no sign of Harvey, exasperated he approached Donna. "You seen Harvey?" he asked,

"No,why? Whats wrong" Donna's voice grew panicked when she glanced up from her computer to see Mike's anxious face. He looked back at her awkwardly, "Urm, I don't actually know he just kinda lost it at Louis a minute ago"

"What did he say?" Donna commanded, her voice suddenly turning to stone. Shocked, Mike answered "Something about Harvey having daddy problems". Donna's face grew pale as she muttered something about Louis being a "thoughtless twat" and started searching for something in her drawers, pulling them open and shut with unecessary force, and shaking the entire desk as she did so. Mike looked on in silent question, he knew Donna had some intel into what was going on but stayed quiet, not wanting to be the victim of her anger. Finally she pulled out a torn piece of paper, "He'll be here" she said passing him the paper which contained a scribbled address. He took it eagerly and started off, wanting to get to Harvey as quickly as possible. "Mike?" Donna called after him, stopping him in his tracks, there was a pause as if she was searching for the right words, then "Be patient with him". Mike nodded, then turned and strode away, his fist clasping the paper as if it was a lifeline.

The drive over to the address felt painstakingly long, each minute gnawing at Mikes mind as if punishing him for not getting there sooner. But along with the impatience there was a another feeling; a sense of guilt for being so oblivious to Harvey, because honestly he never considered him as a human. Harvey was always everything that the situation or person needed, but in reality it seems that he was just always two steps ahead, always out of reach. He was there but never actually _**there**_. With this realisation came another sense of understanding, the walls that Harvey built weren't there to stop people getting in but to keep him from getting out, after seeing the raw pain in his boss' eyes Mike suddenly remembered that there was another element to it and that was fear. Harvey was afraid of himself.

Pulling up to his desired location Mike peered out the window to cast his eyes on a cemetery, it was small and each gravestone was spaced apart as if done consciously to give each corpse some privacy. As he wandered through the desolate place, Mike subconsciously shivered, he wasn't good with death, growing up with just his mother he had always refused to go to any funerals because he couldn't deal with seeing people crying with grief, instead he holed himself up one evening in dedication to the lost family member and shed his tears privately. At least he did until his mother passed away from cancer, that day he took the train away as far as possible, sat on a park bench and hysterically cried until he felt completely drained. Yes, Mike thought, he definitely did not deal with loss well. Shaking his head as if to dismiss the memory, he focused on the present and searched for his tormented boss. He found him sitting in front of a gravestone his knees drawn up and toned arms wrapped around them clinging to the material in an unmasked act of desperation. Approaching slowly he glanced at the tombstone which read; _Danielle Specter 1980-1991_.

**Harvey angst next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the reviews. :) I hope you like it but I don't think I wrote it as well as I would've like but hey-ho.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the longing to be married to Gabriel Macht.**

Seeing the inscription Mike felt his heart catch in his throat, and unconsciously squeezed his fists tighter. Looking at the vulnerable figure of his boss, he felt compelled almost to sob and confess his undying loyalty whilst apologizing for all the wrongs he had done. The way that Harvey was always so put together, so in control, he imagined him to have the perfect life; the admiration of others always seem to come naturally to him. But seeing the gravestone for who most likely is his sister, made Mike reassess his assumptions, Harvey had been put through a tragedy which would have left others broken and weak but it seemed to have pushed him in the other direction, to success and strength, at least that's what Mike would have said until he laid his eyes upon the hunched and trembling figure that sat before him. His subconscious' rant was interrupted by the dry voice of his boss;"Go away Mike."

Mike was surprised to say the least because he prided himself on his stealth and tried his hardest to apply that to this situation, but obviously Harvey caught him out, as usual. Awkwardly he ran a hand through his hair and stepped forward, as if approaching a wild animal. He was frightened of pushing him away even further, it was obvious detachment was one of Harvey's fortes and now Mike had the impossible task of crumbling the man's defences, it wasn't something he liked the thought of because it meant destroying walls that his boss had built up over the years, instead of a labour of love they were built out of necessity through fear and regret. Summoning up courage Mike stepped forward again, "Urm, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No" the answer was expected, but Mike needed to be relentless even though there was a strange amount of fear clutching at his windpipe. Gulping again, he took another step so he was align with Harvey, and leant down to put a casual hand on the man's shoulder. The reaction was instantaneous; Harvey scrambled away as if the devil himself had touched him, the fear in his eyes was one of heartbreaking pain and anguish, but the balled fists and heavy breathing indicated anger , but none of it was directed at Mike, seemingly he was caught by his past demons.

Mike raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and backed away slowly, shocked by his reaction. "Woah, its me: Mike, c'mon you need to calm down" seeing his friend start to hyperventilate Mike decided to screw the consequences and lent down to grasp Harvey's shoulders tightly. It helped. The breathing eased out and Harvey gradually became more grounded, looking Mike in the eye he said the unexpected "I was stupid, it was my fault", his eyes downcast he didn't let Mike object and carried on...

_1991_

"_Harvey, where the fuck are my keys!" came the hoarse voice of his father from the upstairs landing, Harvey winced, the slight edge he had to his voice did not mean anything good. Scared to reply he retreated back into the lounge keeping the lights off, and sat in a ball on the armchair in the corner, closing his eyes. He felt like a coward; at 17 years old he should be defending himself, starting a new life, but still he was scared of him. His father, the man who was supposed to love him seemed much more inclined to use him as a punch bag. But that's why he stayed, because if it wasn't for him, who would be there for Danielle, he needed to take the hits so that she wouldn't. Thundering footsteps coming down the stairs shocked him out of his reverie, catching his breath he hoped without faith that they would pass him by, but as expected a dark silhouette blocked out most of the light from the doorway, and he raised his head to meet the crude eyes of his dad._

"_What the fuck are you doing? Hunched over like a little bitch?" the man approached Harvey with taunting words, grabbing the boys shoulders he leant forward, the harsh smell of alcohol wafting over Harvey's face and blunt nails digging into his skin. A sideways smirked on his face his dad spoke, "Your just as pathetic as your mother". The words cut deep, and Harvey felt a fire build in his gut and clenched his teeth, "Are you gonna run away as well, like a pussy? Can't handle the pressure?" Closing his eyes Harvey bit his lip and balled his fists up even tighter, conflict raging in his head and threatening to push him over the brink. But for now, he was managing to keep in control, at least he was until; "Mmm, maybe I'll go ask Danielle where my keys are, she will be much more of a challenge than you at least". Red. Everywhere it was all he could see, suffocating him, drowning out the menacing chuckles of his dad, and screaming in his head, shaking his skull and pushing him. With a furious yell he launched himself at his dad, cutting off the sickening smirk and colliding with a pile of flesh and fat pushing him into the floor, consumed by rage he hit his dad across the face whilst he was still in a state of shock; his pale knuckles breaking the skin and releasing a steady flow of blood which ran slowly down the devilish mans face, without pause Harvey threw another one, and another colliding with the nose and allowing a sharp crack to echo throughout the otherwise silent house, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his lips he lifted his fist to land another blow but was stopped by long slight fingers grasping his wrist and a gentle voice telling him to stop. Danielle. _

_In his cloud of anger it took a while for the words to seep in, but for his dad it was enough. The furious man launched up and sent a large fist at Harvey's face cracking his cheekbone and sending him right into his sister, Harvey turned around is desperation to see if she was alright but before he could even open his mouth a hand grasped him around the neck and raised him off the ground, forcing him to his feet. Choking, he clawed at the vice like grip which seemed intent on squeezing the life out of him. His breath was being stolen, and he felt as if his body was seizing up, every muscle twitching sporadically, his eyes bore into those of his father trying to get across one last signal of damnation, trying to convey the undying hatred for the man as if his condemning would melt the flesh off his face. He felt resigned, accepting of his fate because he was a coward and this was all his fault, a small tear leaked out the side of his eye and made a melancholy path down his face, pathetic he thought, what a weak last gesture, his father was right. But just as his eyes started to flutter shut and his arms grew heavy and limp, the deafening silence in his head was broken by the sound of sirens, the sound of help. _

_Hope was enough to fuel his lust for one more chance at life and swinging his leg forward he hit his dad square in the crotch, sending the man to his knees, in a moment of quick thinking he grabbed a nearby vase off the counter and smashed it over the gasping man's head, causing him to be knocked out cold. Falling to his knees in exhaustion, he ran a trembling hand over his face as if to wipe away the recent horrors, and that was when he saw her out the corner of his eye, a fragile form lying twisted on the floor. She looked so broken that Harvey almost didn't dare to touch her, but he needed to check for signs of life so he picked up her tiny wrist and pressed two fingers against it, he was met with skin that was cold to the touch and a void of nothingness, no steady beat. Just nothing. Letting out a strangled cry he moved to his sisters face clutching at the sides of it and willing her to open her eyes but again there was no movement, just her serene face in a permanent frown of pain. "No! Nononono" his frantic words ran into one as he shook his head in denial, his hand ran through her hair in a familiar gesture that he used in times of comfort but instead of getting her shy smile back up at him his fingertips were met with something sticky, a liquid that clung to his fingers and stained them with death, pulling his hand away he looked at them in fear. Crimson had painted his hand, and suddenly reality caught up with him, his vision blurred and he leant forward to rest his head on her stomach clutching at her dress, his fingers twirling into the fabric and twisting in anguish and pain. She was gone_

"And it was all my fault" Harvey finished with a heartbreakingly guilty glance at Mike. "She died because of me!"

**Next update may take up to a week because I'm busy with work and partaays and all that shiz , but I'll try and do it as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
